bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Monkey
This tower is called Ice Tower in BTD1, BTD4, and BTD5. It is called Ice Ball in BTD2 and BTD3. The Ice Tower freezes bloons for roughly 1 second without any upgrades and 2½ seconds after all upgrades in BTD1. It has a short range when not upgraded, but is still effective at delaying bloons. It is completely ineffective against White Bloons and Zebra Bloons as they are immune. Frozen bloons cannot be popped by sharp objects, and must be exploded or "vaporized" using a tower such as the Cannon, Super Monkey with Laser Vision, Monkey Apprentice's Dragon's Breath, or sunrays shot by a Sun God. The M.O.A.B. and B.F.B. are immune to the Ice Tower as well. The ice tower is a very useful tower because of its abilites once it has been upgraded to arctic wind. In the higher rounds, it is recommended to have more than two arctic winds. Putting an ice tower close to a monkey apprentice upgraded takes away the ice towers abilites due to the monkey apprentice's whirwind attack. Fire rate: 12 shots per minute Bloons TD4 Hotkey: I (Uppercase 'i') Cost: 380 'Upgrades' 'Bloons TD 1' Cost: 850 Long Freeze Time Description: ''bloons are frozen longer'' Cost: 450 Wide Freeze Radius Description: ''the ice tower gets bigger range'' Cost: 300 'Bloons TD 2' Cost: '385 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 440 (Hard) Long Freeze Time '''Description: 'bloons get frozen longer '''Cost: 270 (Easy), 305 (Medium), 310 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Description: ''the ice tower gets a bigger range'' Cost: '180 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 210 (Hard) 'Bloons TD 3 Cost: 360 (Easy), 435 (Medium), 460 (Hard) Longer Freeze Description: ''bloons get frozen a longer time'' Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Permafrost Description: ''bloons are slowed after they defrost'' Cost: 215 (Easy), 255 (Medium), 270 (Hard) Wide Freeze Radius Description: ''ice tower has bigger range'' Cost: '''170 (Easy), 205 (Medium), 215 (Hard) Snap Freeze '''Description: ''pops bloons when it freezes them sometimes'' Cost: 245 Easy 295 Medium 315 Hard 'Bloons TD 4' Improved Ice Tower *''Increased freeze time and attack radius.'' **Cost **190 Easy **225 Medium **245 Hard Permafrost *''Slows Bloons Down even after they thaw out!'' **Cost **85 Easy **100 Medium **115 Hard Snap Freeze *''Freezes so violently that some Bloons may pop before freezing!'' **Cost **340 Easy **400 Medium **430 Hard Arctic Wind *''Extreme cold slows down anything that comes near the Ice Tower.'' **Cost **5100 Easy **6000 Medium **6480 Hard (Note: When upgraded to Arctic Wind, it increases freeze radius and bloons that are in the Ice Tower's attack radius are slowed down 66%.) (Total Selling Price: 5,684) 'Bloons TD 5' ' ' Path 1 Path 1 Enhanced Freezing Cost: '''$190 (Easy), $230 (Med), $240 (Hard) '''Description: This Enhanced Ice Tower has a larger freeze area and freezes bloons for longer. Snap Freeze 'Cost: '$340 (Easy), $400 (Med), $430 (Hard) Description: The tower freezes so fast the bloons pop once before freezing. Arctic Wind 'Cost: '$5530 (Easy) ,$6500 (Med), $7020 (Hard) Description: Super cold aura that slows all bloons that come near the tower. In adition the regular freeze effect of this tower has much larger area. Viral Frost Cost: $6800 (Easy), $8000 (Med), $8640 (Hard) Description: Bloons are frozen so cold that they freeze other bloons that come in contact with them, spreading the freeze like a virus. Path 2 Permafrost Cost: $90 (Easy), $100 (Med), $110 (Hard) Description: Makes the bloons so cold that they move slowly even after thawing out. Deep Freeze 'Cost: '$300 (Easy), $350 (Med), $380 (Hard) Description: Freezes 2 layers instead of one. Ice Shards 'Cost: '$1700 (Easy), $2000 (Med), $2160 (Hard) Description: Creates razor sharp pieces of ice on bloons, that when popped, fly out and pop more bloons. Absolute Zero Cost: $1700 (Easy), $2000 (Med), $2160 (Hard) Description: Absolute Zero ability: Freezes the entire screen of bloons for 4 seconds. Does not affect MOAB class bloons. Trivia * Besides the Monkey Ace, the Disciple of Fire, and the Monkey Buccaneer, the Ice Tower is the only tower with an idle animation (which is the snow around it). * In Bloons Tower Defense 4, it is the only tower that does not change it's appearance at all until it is upgraded to the fourth upgrade. * In BTD5, the ice tower's name will not change in any way with upgrades. * In BTD5, this is the only tower which has Upgrades 3 and 4 (Path 2) costing the same. * The Arctic Wind upgrade is very useful in Bloontonium Lab when the tower is placed in the middle * Only in BTD5 did the Ice Tower depict a monkey. * The Arctic Wind Ice Tower can only slow down the bloons within its range * In BTD5 it really should have been named Ice Monkey. Category:Towers Category:Revamped towers Category:Original Towers